Dual Perspective
by Nightbird1001
Summary: This is a story written by both me and my sibling it is about one of his OCs and one of mine it is experimental and needs all the help it can get. summery will be updated once we get further into the story.


Dual Perspective

**_This is a story created by me and my sibling about one of each of our OCs. My OC is Nightbird from my story 'Seeker Nightbird' and my sibling's OC, Energon, is one that my sibling made for this story. This chapter was written by my sibling, but anything that Nightbird says I write. The next chapter will be written by me then the next him then me and so on._**

Weaving though the Amazon Rain Forest, flying as fast as I could, I hear the jet engine closing in quickly. Barely avoiding a tree I took a hard left leaving behind a bright white light trail. The sleek black stealth bomber with blue trimming spotted the movement and shot a small bolt of electricity hitting me dead on. I hit the ground on my back in a clearing making a twenty foot dich, looking up I saw the jet fly down swoop up then transform landing feet first with a **thud**. The jet had turned into a Cybertronian femme, battle mask on, eyes red, and the wings on her back arcing with electricity. I thought to myself,

"This is going to hurt." So you may be thinking 'what is going on here?' Well here's the answer. Earlier today… O wait 'who am I you say', well now that you ask my name is Mark Jackson and I am 14 years old, CODENAME: ENERGON. My house, as it turns out, is on top of a side part of the Autobot base. One day I found a hidden tunnel, you can imagine the rest. A few weeks after I found the base Wheeljack was trying to make artificial energon and I was helping him, when to everyone 'surprise' it blew up, IN MY HANDS! When I gained consciences I could generate energon in energy form, allowing me to fly, shoot energon blasts, absorb energy, have super strength, and create energon shields that allows for durability.  
>I know what you're saying 'then why is 'she' chasing you?' Well if you know 'her' you would know that she is Nightbird fifteen years old, Autobotpretender. You might be familiar with her point on pink, and as you might not know is that I love soccer, and as you might not also know is that she kicked one of my soccer balls into the next state. I accidentally hit her wings while practicing some new moves.  
>The next day I replaced Nightbird's sanitizing shower fluid with pink paint. When she came out and looked in a mirror she immediately warped to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in the rec. room, picking them up by their ankles. As they were elevated in the air both pointed at me as I was dying of laughter on the couch, in which Nightbird electro-striped the paint off while walking menacingly toward me. Knowing the impending doom I quickly flew down the hallway with her hot on my light trail. Turning to the left I locked the door then started to program the ground bridge. As the ground bridge opened so did the door, reviling a very angry femme. I flew into the portal as Nightbird was transforming, and now here we are me abought to get blasted by ten-thousand volts. Then <strong>zzzzap<strong> the charge burned a circle around me.

"Ouch I felt that one." I said as I stood up rubbing my head.

"Then let this be a reminder to you the next time you think about doing something like that again." (_Did I mention that I can absorb electricity? Doesn't mean it won't hurt.) _I and Nightbird have been going at it like this sense we first met.

When I and Nightbird first met it was before the 'Wheeljack incident'. About a week after I found the base I came across Nightbird, as we talked I learned that she had been a ten year old human when Starscream used her in an experiment, the result was that she can now turn into anything from a toaster to Megatron. Not to mention the 'shocking' side effect of being able to generate large amounts of electricity. Just then the ground under our feet started to rise. It stopped about thirty feet up. Nightbird transformed back into her human pretender form and peered over the edge with me. Looking down we could see that it was really an underground elevator. Out walked two bots, they look like Decepticon drones only a lot more robotic_. (If you can say that about a drone)_ Then one said to the other in a voice that sounded like Soundwave with a head cold. "There's been a security breach in sector sigma." Then the other one said,

"Objective: To find and eliminate intruder." Then the first one's head suddenly started to twitch and proclaimed in a deeper voice,

"With extreme prejuuddddice"! And then fell on the ground sparking. Skywarp came out and knelt next to robot and said,

"Ah man, I knew that programmer Swindle sold me was slaged, now Megatron is going to have my head." Panicking he started to drag the dronebot into the woods, unfortunately he noticed the little scuff, I made in the ground when I landed. Skywarp being the devout military genius with keen instincts said, "This will work." He then positioned the bot to look like it had been thrown down from the sky, and then roughed it up a bit so it would be realistic. The only problem in his logic was that all the dents are on the front and the drone was a mile too big for the crater, and I'm pretty sure that the drone is a grounder. He warped over to the other dronebot and said officially, "Erase the last five earth minutes of memory, and then report that there's been an intruder, and that you could not identify." The problem was that if Megatron ask the dronebot how it happened, it would probably say Skywarp told him. Nightbird then tried to contacted base but the one standing dronebot announced,

"Outgoing transmission detected!" Then it turned around and shot a blast out of its chest, knocking both me and Nightbird off the other side hitting the ground.


End file.
